


小正攻略计划<后>

by Yukiya_Tsurumi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiya_Tsurumi/pseuds/Yukiya_Tsurumi
Summary: *16岁小正出没*临也稍微有些病态感*调教要素有*监禁/强迫/中出/强制高潮/道具/窒息/下药/颜射/指奸*口/手交有*dirty talk*小正堕落计划*自我满足产物，戳到雷点很抱歉。（那也别辱骂我呜呜呜）





	小正攻略计划

**Author's Note:**

> *16岁小正出没  
*临也稍微有些病态感  
*调教要素有  
*监禁/强迫/中出/强制高潮/道具/窒息/下药/颜射/指奸  
*口/手交有  
*dirty talk  
*小正堕落计划  
*自我满足产物，戳到雷点很抱歉。（那也别辱骂我呜呜呜）

·手/口

又过了多久？…不知道。  
依然被限制住，不过这个地下室不像原来那样安静了——被胶带黏在胸口的跳蛋在不停地震动着，就算临也不在，正臣也不得不经历好多次高潮。  
胸口也……  
正臣闭上眼睛，任由淫乱的声音从嘴巴里发出。  
……已经变成这样了。  
加紧腿又一次高潮了，正臣精疲力尽地瘫在床上。跳蛋还在动着，快感地狱并没有停止。  
“呜…”  
再这样下去、会坏掉的……  
正臣这么想着，接着就失去了意识。

再次醒来的时候发现自己在被临也亲吻着，一下子泪水又充满了眼眶。委屈又害怕，只好不停地颤抖着。胸口的跳蛋已经被摘下来了，肿大的乳尖将薄薄的衬衫顶出了暧昧的弧线。临也隔着衬衫爱抚着一处乳尖，看到正臣醒了只是加重了手上的力度。  
“唔…”  
呼吸被掠夺，身体也慢慢地接受临也的侵略。正臣只能不停地喘息，抓紧了临也和自己交叠的手，抬起头和他进行更深一步的亲吻。  
正臣被吻得全身酥麻，敏感带一天天扩大但都被临也掌握在手里。临也知道他摸什么地方，正臣会发出怎样的喘息。  
毕竟这个孩子是被自己变成这样的嘛。  
临也摸着正臣的脑袋放开他的嘴巴，恋恋不舍地舔着他的嘴角，把他拉了起来。  
“……要做什么？”正臣拉着临也的衣服，在他怀里不断地颤抖着。  
“嗯、做点有意思的事情。”临也站了起来，解开自己的皮带在正臣的脸上轻拍了两下，“你知道的吧？最近只顾着让正臣舒服了，我一直都在压抑喔……正臣有责任让我舒服起来吧。”  
正臣呆滞地看着临也鼓胀起来的地方，“去死”这种话都已经说不出来了，他只是呆呆地思考着自己到底会被变成什么样。  
临也让正臣用牙齿咬开拉链，正臣顺从地做了，隔着底裤用舌头舔舐着已经半挺立的柱体，他用牙齿咬下底裤，临也的性器一下子弹跳出来碰到了他的脸颊。  
反正都已经这样了。  
正臣不抱任何希望，张开嘴把这个柱状物含了进去。出乎意料的一点腥气都没有，只是稍微有点咸。  
“好乖。”临也摸摸正臣的脑袋，捞过他的手臂将手放在没有被含进去的地方，“配合着用手试试吧。”  
正臣用手掌包裹住剩余的地方，口腔里含住的柱状物在不断跳动着，前端分泌的体液直接顺着食道流向了胃里。正臣半阖着眼，听着临也的指导一步一步地动作。  
脑子已经放弃思考了，人生已经彻底被他弄坏了。  
脑袋被抓住在前后运动着，每一次被拽住向前拉都会有种窒息感，喉咙也在不自觉地收紧。舌头绕着柱身舔啊舔，口腔努力收紧包裹住嘴巴里的部分，剩下的用手掌仔细磨蹭着。  
一股热流直接喷进了喉咙里，还有些溢出来的在口腔内。正臣望着临也，伸出舌头把精液吐在手心里，将吐不掉的部分直接咽了下去。  
临也抽出自己的性器撸动几下，将没射干净的精液全部射在了正臣的脸上。  
正臣把嘴角的精液也舔了干净，凑过去又含住了临也的下体。  
“……喜欢？”临也掐着正臣的下巴让他停止这样的动作。  
“我不做您也会强迫我这么做吧。”正臣的脸上全是临也射出来的东西，眼神里的明媚阳光已经快被乌云全部遮住了。  
“猜对了一半喔。”  
正臣抬起头看着临也，剩下的另一半下意识地让他觉得可怕。  
“因为不能让我一个人这么舒服嘛❤”

正臣来着里这么久第一次触碰到地面，是软软的毯子。他跪趴在地上，胸口、下体都被黏上了跳蛋。临也扯着项圈的链子让他移动到了一个椅子的面前，临也则坐在椅子上，怜爱地摸着正臣的脑袋。  
“开始吧。”

——攻略（堕落）50%

·后穴<上>

“嗯嗯、大概就是这样，有事情下次再联系吧。”  
临也切断电话，摸着正臣的头发。少年正跪趴在地上给他口交，技术比起第一次要好了不知道多少，后穴里三条粉色的线连着绑在大腿上的遥控器，临也的性器把少年的呜咽声全部堵在了嘴里。  
快不能思考了，简单地追寻快感已经成了每天都要做的事情。  
到底被关了多久？三个月？半年？一年？  
头发遮住了他的眼睛，正臣把射进嘴巴里的东西全部咽下去，靠在临也的大腿上喘息着，咬着嘴巴等待高潮。  
“这几天我会有点忙。”临也把正臣打横抱起来放在床上，“暂时不能陪你玩了，但是我会留些好东西给你喔。”  
临也分开正臣的双腿，将跳蛋的频率调到了最高。  
“呃啊啊……！”  
正臣一下子弹跳起来，接着缩起身子，任由泪水和津液的混合物将脸颊弄得湿乎乎一片。临也拍拍正臣的脑袋，对他说了句：“晚安。”  
身体被束缚住的范围越来越小，虽然手腕被紧紧地控制住，但是脚铐和连着项圈的链子被去除了。  
嗯嗯…！  
临也留着手铐大概就是不想让正臣把体内作恶的跳蛋拽出来，正臣连迈开腿的力气都没有，只能循着快感抬起腰又落回床上，脑子却在幻想着被临也狠狠地侵犯。  
不是说三个跳蛋不够，而是机械的运动让快感都变成了麻木的反应。他现在需要一些更有温度的东西。  
“……临也、先生…”

半个月前  
“该试试这里了吧？”  
高潮不断的正臣被临也轻易地褪去了裤子，底裤被褪到膝盖处，临也沾着他刚刚喷射出的精液，在后穴处涂开，然后将食指指尖挤入他的后穴中。  
很干涩，临也都这么觉得。食指有些寸步难行，正臣也疼得皱眉头。他认为正臣是需要一些疼痛用来记住他，但是不应该在这种地方，如果真的受伤了，他也会很心疼。所以临也只好把刚刚抹在正臣胸前的精油对准穴口挤了进去。  
“咿啊…”正臣慌忙地想要合住双腿，结果环住了临也的腰，想要加紧膝盖，却被临也掐住了膝盖处向前推，直到膝盖抵住了自己的额头。  
这个姿势羞耻极了，后穴完全暴露在临也的眼睛底下，就连已经快要放弃抵抗的正臣都挣扎了起来。  
“好可爱，亮晶晶的。”  
精油本来就带着催情的成分，尝过一根手指的后穴忍不住收缩起来，将里面过多的精油挤了出来。类似于失禁的感觉让正臣不断落泪，在这里的这段时间，自己各种表情、身体的各种反应都被临也看了个遍，但是今天这样的情况，突破了正臣羞耻心的下限。  
“……不要、不要看。”  
他很久没有说出完整的一句话了，因为他知道他说什么临也都不会去听，反而会按照他的相反意思去做，可是他的羞耻心还是让他开口了。  
羞耻、快感、恐惧，三者交织着使后穴不断收缩，把精油一股一股地排出体外。临也重新将手指插入正臣的后穴，把剩下的精油全部堵在小穴中，指甲刮着内壁寻找着他的敏感点。  
不过这个精油这么好，过不了多久整个这里都会变得敏感得不得了吧。  
临也挤入了第二根手指，挤压着小穴的壁肉。正臣咬着嘴巴低声抽泣，和涂上精油的胸口一样，后面也开始发烫。他闭上眼睛闷哼，后穴加紧了带给他快乐的两根手指。  
“啊、吸住了。”临也故意把手指抽出来，精油混着肠液立刻顺着股间向下滑。他已经开始想象内射后的画面，精液从穴口喷涌而出，再加上正臣崩溃的表情和浪叫声——诶呀、想想就硬到不行了。  
正臣睁开眼睛，但被自己的双腿挡住他看不见临也的表情。如果和临也对视的话，他一定会盯着正臣的眼睛仔细地和他描述他后面的情况，一句一句地，击溃他的羞耻心、自尊心，击溃他的一切。  
临也再次将手指插入进去，故意放慢了节奏，让正臣感受着他的后穴是如何吞下这两根手指的。  
“又被吸进去了，正臣会变成名器吗？不行喔，你只能是我的。”  
临也用指尖刮着娇嫩的肠壁，双指撑开后穴又挤了些精油进去，保证那里的角角落落都能被他侵蚀到。  
“呜……”  
身体被迫保持着羞耻的姿势开发着，不适感也全都变成了快感，正臣揪着床单用力地喘息着。  
快感快感快感。  
胸口也好，下体也好，后面也好，每一处的快感都刺激的他快要翻着眼高潮到晕过去，更何况是三处汇聚在一起的快感。临也仔细地按摩着后穴的每一处，偶尔撑开小穴视奸着里面的情况。  
“正臣呀、你还好吗？舒服到没了我就不行了吧？”  
临也调笑着又插入一根手指，不等小穴适应完全就快速的抽插着。  
“呜、呃啊……！”  
正臣的双腿还被临也对折着，什么抵抗都做不了，快感无情地淹没了正臣，他卷起脚趾被迫迎来后穴的第一次高潮。  
“好想插入啊。”临也有点不甘心，“但是现在正臣会怎么想我呐~这样算强奸吧？我想等正臣愿意的时候再侵犯你呢——既然同意的话就不算侵犯了、那就是充满爱意的交合喔。”  
正臣脑子乱到把这句破绽百出的话都当成了以往的命令，他喃喃地重复着临也的话语：“侵犯……？”  
“…真是淫乱啊，现在就想被干吗？”临也把粘在正臣胸口和下体的跳蛋取下来，擦干净一个后抹上精油塞入他的后穴里，“我希望正臣是真心诚意地喜欢我啊，现在先这样忍忍吧。”  
他把跳蛋抵在了前列腺的位置，再把频率调到最大。正臣的身体还没休息够，就被跳蛋强行唤醒，酸痛的身体再一次被推入快感地狱。  
他合上眼睛叫着，不再压制自己下流的声音。

跳蛋从一个变成两个，然后变成现在的三个。正臣蜷缩在床上忍受着从后面传来的震动，安抚着自己的乳首想象临也的脸、掌心、温度。  
临也来的次数变少了，他把跳蛋也一并停下来，但是并没有把它们取出来，正臣的身体都开始适应这三个异物的存在。  
不够、还不够。  
就算把手铐去掉了，正臣还是没有将跳蛋拽出来，他收紧着后穴将它们往更深的地方送，同时又在想象着那个时常侵犯自己口腔的东西插入后穴会是怎样的感觉。  
没有安抚，亲吻也是简单的碰碰嘴巴。  
正臣在想问临也这样的情况还要多久的时候，就知道自己已经不行了。  
啊、没事啦，没关系的，因为是临也先生嘛……？

——攻略（堕落）70%

·后穴<下>

“哈啊…”  
眼睛被眼罩遮住，只感觉冰凉的手在身上各处撩拨着。  
好安静。  
平时的临也总会和正臣说上几句话，虽然大部分话是会让正臣感觉到羞耻的。如果正臣作出羞耻的表情，或者哭着让他不要再继续说了，临也就会说得越仔细。像是“下流的孩子”、“淫乱的身体”；“哭成这样是想被我侵犯吗？”、“闻到我的味道就会发情啊。”……临也总会在正臣被快感弄到快要崩溃的时候说出这样的话，来击溃他的最后防线。有时候正臣不知道他是被道具玩到高潮还是被临也羞辱到高潮的。  
今天也太安静了。  
正臣小声地哼哼，不自觉的抬起腰把身体送给那只手亵玩。避过了脖颈，也绕过了乳尖，更没有亲吻他，那只手更多的是在正臣的腰处流转，不会向上抚慰他的胸口，也不会向下直接抓住他的性器。  
真的是临也先生吗……？  
回想起来，今天到现在还没有真正地看过临也的脸就被眼罩断绝了视线——不过这个地下室本来也看不清什么、唯一能看清的临也早就变成了光一样的存在。  
“……临也先生？”  
没有回应。嘴巴被手指插入搅拌着，想说的话全部被打乱了。正臣小心地舔着嘴巴里的手指，想着：如果能通过手指判断是谁就好了。手指插入的比以往都深，正臣被勾起了干呕感，但在牙齿碰到了金属戒指的瞬间，他那因为胡思乱想而不安的心安定了下来。  
嗯嗯、是临也先生。  
“临也、临也先生。”正臣含糊不清地说着，光是舔着手指就能想到一些淫靡的画面。正臣收缩着后穴，体内的跳蛋安静地压迫着内壁。  
“你在想你的临也先生吗？”  
他身上的人出声了，声音比临也要低沉得多。  
“……咦？”  
不是临也先生不是临也先生不是临也先生不是临也先生不是临也先生——  
恐惧感覆盖了他的全身，手铐、脚链甚至项圈，这些都束缚着他让他没有办法移动。一想到刚刚被一个陌生人在身上四处抚摸着，正臣就恶心得难受。  
“临…呜…”嘴巴被口球封住，正臣摇着头做出微弱的防抗。他还在哭着，一部分是被快感逼出来的，一部分是因为他很害怕。害怕着自己被别人抚摸，害怕着自己的身体诚实地产生反应。与此同时他还在恐惧，恐惧着…会被陌生人侵犯。  
……临也先生，好想他。  
津液从闭合不上的嘴巴不断流出，眼泪打湿了眼罩顺着眼角向下落。男人伸出舌头把他的泪水舔掉，这惹得正臣缩起了身子，颤抖着摇头。  
乳首被粗暴地拉扯着，后穴里埋着的跳蛋被一口气拉出，正臣呜呜地弓起背痉挛着高潮。闭合不上的后穴完全湿润着，等待着被更加温暖的东西填满着。  
但不应该是这个…好恶心、好可怕…  
男人拉开裤链的声音变得很清晰，炽热的柱体抵住了后穴处，顶端撑开了后穴的入口，挤在开口处他对正臣道着歉，然后解开了他的眼罩。  
“因为正臣的反应太好玩了，是变声器啦。”临也笑嘻嘻地举着手机，然后把它丢到一边，向正臣靠过去，“你在想：‘不是临也先生好可怕，比起陌生人更希望被临也先生侵犯’这种事情吧？”  
“诶呀、带着口球又不能说话，是我忘了，抱歉喔。”临也毫无诚意地说着，柱体又向正臣的内部挤进了一些，“那里好暖和、但是只能是我一个人的。”  
“只能是我一个人的喔。”临也双手撑在正臣的脑袋边，用力地插进了他体内的深处，正臣呜咽了一声，这种感觉比他想象中被临也侵犯还要刺激。肉刃一遍遍地开拓着他的身体，顶开他紧致的内壁，将褶皱全部撑平。正臣抬起脑袋绞紧后穴，脑子空白地达到了一次高潮。  
“…竟然这样就去了，你也太淫乱了吧？真害怕你哪天被人强奸了还爽到不行。”临也听起来有些不开心，但是下一秒他就转换成了温柔的语气，继续对正臣说着，“所以啊、我想了一下，比起等到正臣主动说爱我、还不如我先让你好好记住我的形状。”  
临也揪着正臣的头发，让他抬起头，“好孩子，舒服吗？”  
“呜呜…”  
“忘了忘了、口球什么的还是不需要了吧。”临也将口球取下来，系在正臣的脖子上显得有些松垮，“像个铃铛。嗯、是时候换个项圈了。”  
“呃啊、嗯…”  
临也俯下身子吻住了控制不住自己浪叫声的正臣，下体安静地埋在正臣的体内，偶尔弹跳两下。他把正臣眼角的泪水抹掉，温柔地亲吻着对快感的防御已经为零的男孩子。  
“正臣、我爱你喔。”临也咬着正臣的锁骨，直到牙印盖满了他整个肩头。  
后穴收缩着，邀请临也的性器往更深的地方去，但是临也偏偏退了出来，重新将前端卡在入口处，望着少年通红的脸，露出了恶魔般的微笑。  
“嗯、现在是想听正臣说想要了。”他恶劣地朝里面顶了一下，又快速退出，“快说出来吧，下流的孩子要学会说下流话才讨人喜欢呢。”  
“不、不要…嗯嗯啊…！”  
下体被临也抓住抚慰着，乳尖也被按摩棒抵住摩擦着，正臣被快感逼出了尖叫，弹跳了一下又落回床上。后穴不断收缩，全身痉挛着叫嚣要高潮。  
“……好了。”  
用拇指堵住正臣的前端，按摩棒从乳尖移开，一路震动着向下直到他的后穴处，在穴口附近调大了震动频率。  
“呜、临也先生…呜啊！”  
正臣受不了这种高强度的刺激，几次干性高潮让本来就闭合不上的后穴更加空虚。他泪流满面地对临也说：“后面好难受……”  
“需要什么呢？”临也一巴掌拍在了正臣的臀部，激的他浪叫了一声，后穴也下意识的缩紧又张开。临也看着眼前算得上是香艳的画面，耐下心来再次问了正臣一遍，“乖孩子，想要什么？”  
“想要临也先生…”  
“我在这里喔。”临也摸着正臣的脸，恶劣地询问着，“看着我就好了吗？现在是看着我就能高潮了吗？”  
正臣摇着头，流不尽的泪水让他看上去可怜极了。  
“呜…临也先生的那里…”  
“那里是哪里呢？听不懂耶，手指吗？”  
临也插入了两根手指在后穴处抽插着，弯曲着将后穴完全撑开，“这样就可以了吗？”  
被撑开的后穴显得更加空虚，正臣闭上眼睛咬着嘴巴挤出细细的一声：“肉……”  
“嗯？听不见。”  
“……肉棒。”  
出乎意料的下流称呼，让临也想了一下正臣是从哪里学来的，然后他将下体抵住穴口，继续坏心眼的询问着：“然后呢，要做什么？”  
“…插进来。”正臣的声音越来越小，沉下腰想要吞下对方的性器。  
“诶呀犯规，坏孩子。”  
又是一巴掌落在臀上，正臣已经有些神志不清了。后面好难受，被堵住的下体也好难受，乳尖也好难受，嘴巴也好难受。  
“插进哪里呢？嘴巴吗？”临也磨蹭着正臣的嘴唇，“快点说出来呀，憋着很难受的吧？”  
“…后面。”  
“完整的呢？”  
临也又挤入了一点点进去，等着正臣将那种羞到不能见人的话全部说出来。  
“临也先生…的那里插进呜呜……呜呜。”正臣遮住脸哭着，要是真的把那种话说出来，他说不定会选择咬舌自尽。  
“…好啦，”临也扳开正臣的手，亲吻着他的嘴巴，“谁让我喜欢你呢。”  
再一次全部没入后穴中，临也感受到这几个月调教的成果。光是插入就会不断抽搐，耳朵、嘴巴、乳首…几乎全身都变成了敏感带，对着他耳边说些刺激的话也会让他高潮个不停。  
这个孩子彻底坏掉了吧。  
临也很开心，他抱紧着正臣，在他体内冲撞着，恨不得将他整个人撞散才好，将他撞到脑子里只剩下“折原临也”一个人才好。

“我爱你喔，我爱你~！”临也掐着正臣的腰抽插着，少年已经进入了昏迷的状态，嘴巴里却宣泄着淫言秽语。  
“嗯啊啊、好舒服…还想要…”  
“全都会满足你的，因为我爱你嘛。”临也吻着正臣的额头，加大了运动的幅度，每一次都是完全退出再狠狠没入，将正臣的腹部都顶起小小的一块。  
“…嗯嗯、我爱你。”  
临也抵进了最深处，将精液全部射了进去。性器没有立刻拔出，而是堵着后穴不让精液流出来。他摸着已经彻底失去意识的正臣，轻轻地问了一句——

“……你爱我吗，正臣？”

——攻略（堕落）90%

·心？  
“临也先生……还没有正臣的消息吗？”沙树坐在沙发上眼睛通红地看着临也。  
“放心，我也在找。要是失去了正臣这样的下属，对我而言也是很困扰的。”临也脸上的表情不比沙树好多少。  
再三答应沙树，自己一定会找到那个失踪一年多的正臣后，临也将少女送走，一改忧伤的表情，手指甩动着钥匙环向着地下室走去。  
“…临也先生。”正臣叫了唯一会来这里的人。  
“沙树在找你呢。”  
少年抬起眼皮望了临也一眼，又重新闭上眼睛。  
“诶呀、不感兴趣？”  
“……和我没关系。”  
“真是无情，”临也撩开盖在正臣身上的薄被子，入眼是充彻着淤青和吻痕的身体，他伸出手指在绕着正臣的乳尖打转，“人家女孩子为了你在哭喔。”  
……自己已经没有资格见她了。  
正臣拽了着临也的领口，将脸靠过去亲吻着他的嘴角，“临也先生……不做吗？”

“…小正臣爱我吗？”  
不需要充足的扩张也可以完全吞下粗大的柱体，少年被掐着脖子按在床上喘息着，硬挺的性器在他的后穴里进进出出，伦理道德全被忘到了脑后，他臣服于临也给予他的快感，也臣服于折原临也这个人。  
“嗯、哈啊……我爱你，我爱你❤……好舒服、呜。”

就这样吧？  
嗯、是啊……就这样吧。

就这样吧❤

——攻略（堕落）99%

·？  
正臣坐在床边上，盯着临也的头顶——他半跪在地上给自己穿鞋子。  
“您要玩什么奇怪的play吗？”正臣又低头看了一眼自己的着装，是第一天被关在这里时穿的衣服；那时候合身的衣服现在穿起来有些松垮。  
和身体被一天天掠夺一样，正常穿衣服的权利也被没收了。大部分时间是穿着临也的衬衫，除此之外所有衣物全被禁止，这和赤身裸体也没有什么区别。  
“不是啦，”临也抱起正臣，在他额头上亲了一口，“闭上眼睛喔，我不希望你瞎掉呢。”  
临也打开地下室的门，正臣就算听话地闭上眼睛，还是被从楼上客厅传来的一缕灯光照的有些发晕。  
“你想走的话可以走喔，反正小正臣床上的说的‘爱’只是逢场作戏吧？”  
“你想报警啊、或者忘记这一切，这都可以。”临也将正臣放在地上，像往常一样对他温柔的笑着。  
“因为我爱你嘛。”  
临也拉着正臣的手，在手背上吻着。  
“因为我真的很爱你。”  
太久没行走的正臣此刻有些腿软，他靠着门没让自己倒下去，听明白临也的话后，正臣狠狠地甩开了他的手。  
“……我讨厌你。”  
“我知道。但是我爱你喔。”临也拉开了和正臣的距离，“……钥匙我放在你的口袋里了，如果你还想来我这里的话。”  
“滚。”  
“训不服啊。”临也苦笑着，“走吧、腿软的话我可以抱你的。”  
正臣瞪了临也一眼，跺了两下脚，强迫自己至少要走完从地下室到大门的这段路。  
临也望着正臣略显单薄的背影，摇着头叹气。  
在伤心吗？不是啦、是在让自己笑得不要太大声啦。  
因为正臣一定会回来嘛。

开门声响起的时候，临也正站在门口。他二话没说就先打开了门，看到正臣红着脸喘息的样子，他故意笑着问他回来干什么。  
“我…”正臣支支吾吾了半天也没说出一句话。  
好心的临也决定帮他一把，揽着正臣的腰把他拽进怀里。  
“我还以为你要过几天才会想来找我呢，出去了才几个小时吧？…忍不住了？想要的不得了吧？”  
“…不是，我回来和你说一句——操你妈的，折原临也！！！！”正臣凑近临也的耳边吼着，然后他又别扭地把临也抱紧，“……骂完了。所以对我的身体负点责任吧，临也先生。”  
“…翅膀硬了呢，故意说这些是想被更粗暴地对待吗？”临也拽着正臣的头发，让自己能看见正臣的脸。  
“您说呢……？”正臣对着临也舔了一下嘴唇。  
色情极了。  
这个孩子是自己调教出来的，临也还是在心里骂了一句：该死的。  
他把正臣压在门上狠狠地亲吻着，手伸进衣服里抚摸着他的皮肤。顺着嘴角一路吻向脖子，这时候他听到了正臣嘴里喃喃着的话——  
“我爱你、我爱你，临也先生。”

——攻略100%

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 最后竟然变成了纯爱！没想到吧？！


End file.
